


Idea(s) for Psychonauts Stories or Oneshots

by Midnight_Masquerader



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Anyone that wants to use my idea can, Gen, I just really want someone to make a fic out of this idea, Just spitballing here, just credit me I guess? I don’t know how this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Masquerader/pseuds/Midnight_Masquerader
Summary: I’m just spitballing my idea (or ideas) for a Psychonauts fic. If anyone wants to use my idea PLEASE DO SO. I don’t know how to talk. Anyways if you use my idea (or ideas) then please credit me somehow. If you make a story or one shot out of my idea then please send me a link to it. I really would love for someone to make a fic out of my idea and I really would love to read it if someone makes one. I don’t know how things like this go.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Idea(s) for Psychonauts Stories or Oneshots

3:18 pm

I’ve had this idea for awhile now, and it won’t get out of my head.

I’ve always liked the idea of Raz’s family curse and the implications of said curse. Soooo, I was watching show about natural disasters and people that had near death experiences with them on tv with my dad one night. It’s name was something like Apocalypse (something), I can’t remember it. Anyways, I was watching an episode on how a guy saved a girl caught in a car during a flash flood and I was like ‘I wonder how Raz’s family deals with flash floods?’ and the idea wouldn’t leave my head. I mean, flash floods happen fast and can just sweep people away and break through walls. They happen suddenly and leave soon after. Sorry for this wall of text, I don’t know how to space things.

The Aquatos (if that’s the proper plural form of the name) are a traveling circus and live in a caravan, so how would they wait out a flash flood and get to high ground? If they just stayed in the caravan it would be swept away by the water and probably take some damage or water would leak into it. A circus tent doesn’t provide that much stable high ground either.

Imagine the different scenarios:

Maybe Raz gets caught in a flash flood with his family and totally freaking out.

Or when Raz is at camp one year there’s a flash flood and he freaks out.

There’s a lot of freaking out as you can tell.

Flash floods are scary on there own without the added danger of a family curse. I don’t know where flash floods occur often so I don’t know if one could happen at camp but it’s a really cool idea regardless.

I can’t believe no one has thought of this before. If they have I haven’t found a fic like that yet.

If you like the idea and want to write about it, tell me in the comments if you would, credit me in some way, and please send me the link to it when you’re done writing it or post it.

Have a nice day and see you later!

3:37 pm


End file.
